


Lonely Rooms, Lonely Hearts

by hazzarat



Series: Hazza's Drabbles [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat
Summary: Catra lays on her back, studying the intricate detailing in the ceiling of room Glimmer had assigned to her.She’d been given the room the first night back after Horde Prime but it… felt wrong. Too clean, too big, too empty.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Hazza's Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Drabble Collection, Femslash February





	Lonely Rooms, Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another practice drabble! They're f u n sue me.
> 
> Big thanks to my betas! [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) [showzen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen) ILY
> 
> Even bigger shoutout to good old Jemmmmmmm [steviesbucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks) who is doing this delightful drabble experiment with me! We've made a collection just to upload all of our drabbles to so check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) if you're interested!

Catra lays on her back, studying the intricate detailing in the ceiling of room Glimmer had assigned to her. The room's beautiful, more ornate than the rest of Etheria but still in place with the rest of the planet’s brightness and general sparkle. 

She’d been given the room the first night back after Horde Prime but it… felt wrong. Too clean, too big, too empty. 

She gives up, sitting up with a huff and padding out of the room into the darkened hallway until she finds the room she was looking for. 

Adora sees her as she enters and-

Smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please check out my other works! I have more Catradora works [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446503/chapters/72333720) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863883) ! Thank youuuuuuu! <3


End file.
